


Некоммуникабельность

by thegamed



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Less than 1000 words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Миранды скоро свадьба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некоммуникабельность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Failure to Communicate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5415) by The Last Good Name. 



\- Андреа, вы уже связались с моими ювелирами?  
\- Вашими ювелирами?  
\- По поводу колец. Честное слово, Андреа, вы сегодня голову дома забыли?  
\- Да, ваши ювелиры. Конечно. Кольца. Разумеется.  
\- И с поставщиками канцтоваров по поводу приглашений.  
\- Приглашений?  
\- Нужно будет еще решить вопрос о месте проведения. Я предполагаю что-то небольшое, интимное, всего сотни две или три человек.  
\- Двести-триста гостей, ясно. Какое помещение вам нужно?  
\- Я не знаю, возможно, что-то романтичное?  
\- Романтичное. Хорошо. Э.  
\- Когда у меня назначена встреча с Элиотом?  
\- Элиот?  
\- Элиот Шпитцер. Андреа, вы меня вообще слушаете? Это крайне важное событие, и вам совершенно необходимо сосредоточиться.  
\- Вы хотите встретиться с Элиотом Шпитцером, губернатором?  
\- Да. И поговорить с ним об этом возмутительном законе. Нет решительно никакой причины, по которой нам могли бы запретить жениться.  
\- Жениться? Кто женится?  
\- Мы, конечно же.  
\- А «мы» это…  
\- Вы и я. Андреа, вы уверены, что хорошо себя чувствуете?  
\- Ээ.  
\- Андреа? Эмили? Эмили! Позвоните моему врачу. С Андреа, кажется, что-то случилось.  
\- Миранда?  
\- Вам уже лучше? Врач больше не нужен?  
\- Мы не можем жениться.  
\- Я знаю это, именно потому я и должна поговорить с Элиотом, чтобы он изменил этот нелепый закон. Нет абсолютно никакого разумного объяснения тому факту, что мы не можем…  
\- Но Миранда, мы не можем жениться, потому что мы не встречаемся.  
\- Мы не… О чем это вы говорите?  
\- О чем это говорю я? Миранда, вы моя начальница, вот и все наши отношения.  
\- Это совершенно не касается вопроса. Я уверена, что достаточно ясно объяснила вам свои намерения.  
\- Ваши – что?  
\- Мои намерения. Мои намерения вступить с вами в брак.  
\- Нет. Нет, я бы это запомнила. Я у вас работаю. Я прихожу на работу и работаю, а потом ухожу домой, и мы не видим друг друга, а потом я возвращаюсь на работу и мы работаем снова.  
\- Андреа, у меня нет времени на ваши утомительные жалобы о том, что вы якобы перерабатываете. Нужно удостовериться, что все приготовления…  
\- Миранда, вы ни разу ничего никогда об этом не говорили. Кроме того, раз уж вы собрались на мне жениться, то могли бы, черт подери, и выслушать мои жалобы! Не то чтобы мы собирались пожениться — мы же не встречаемся!  
\- Вы уверены, что я ни разу об этом не упоминала?  
\- Да, можете даже проверить мою записную книжку, вы же знаете, я все в ней записываю.  
\- Это вы могли и не записать.  
\- Вы вообще помните о том, что когда-либо говорили мне про свадьбу?  
\- Вероятно, я приняла решение не информировать вас о детальных планах, но несмотря на это…  
\- Миранда, нет. Ни за что.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что… потому что…  
\- Это не ответ. Итак: ювелиры, подходящее помещение, подготовьте список гостей – триста пятьдесят, но не более того…  
\- Миранда, прекратите!  
\- Андреа?  
\- Я не собираюсь выходить за вас замуж!  
\- Вы все еще не представили мне достаточно убедительных причин, по которым свадьба не могла бы быть проведена.  
\- Вы меня даже не спрашивали.  
\- Простите, что?  
\- И мы ни разу не целовались! Вы хотите на мне жениться, но ни разу не поцеловали меня.  
\- Вы также никогда не целовали меня.  
\- Я даже не знала, что вы хотите, чтобы я поцеловала вас.  
\- Теперь вы знаете.  
\- Вы хотите поцеловать меня. Так, значит, вы – хотите поцеловать - меня?  
\- Андреа, перестаньте ухмыляться.  
\- Но вы же хотите поцеловать меня.  
\- Андреа, в самом деле. Нужно еще провести приготовления. Вам нужно выбрать кольцо для помолвки. Выбор обручальных колец мы можем отложить на несколько недель. Встречу с Элиотом назначьте как можно раньше: свадьба будет в июне, и, таким образом, у него будет четыре месяца, чтобы сделать это мероприятие полностью законным.  
\- Думаю, что сейчас вы должны меня поцеловать.  
\- Андреа, почему вы еще не назначили встречу?  
\- Так и быть, я сейчас позвоню ему. Но вы определенно должны поцеловать меня позже. Кстати, Миранда.  
\- Что?  
\- С Днем святого Валентина.  
\- Сегодня День святого Валентина?  
\- Да, он бывает каждый год в феврале.  
\- А. Сделайте заметку в моем расписании на следующий год. И подберите себе какую-нибудь одежду на сегодняшний вечер.  
\- Значит, столик мне тоже нужно будет заказать?  
\- Андреа, мне что, вообще все нужно вам разъяснять?


End file.
